


Happy birthday Tabris

by Limetchen



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Because angels deserve love as well, Gen, Happy birthday Kaworu!!!, I decided to write this real quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limetchen/pseuds/Limetchen
Summary: It's the Second Impact's 15th anniversary and Kaworu thinks when a suprise catches him off guard.Written for Kaworu's birthday!Happy birthday Moon-prince!!!!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Happy birthday Tabris

**Author's Note:**

> Hallöchen it's me, the author!
> 
> Guys.
> 
> Guys.
> 
> GUYS.
> 
> GUYS.
> 
> IT'S KAWORU'S BIRTHDAY FUCK YEAH!
> 
> ...so because of this special occasion I decided to write this super short and silly thing because angels deserve some happiness and love too.
> 
> Also Evangelion belongs to Anno, not me bla bla bla bla bla you know the drill

Sachiel.

Shamshel.

Ramiel.

Gaghiel.

Israfel.

Sandalphon.

Matarael.

Sahaquiel.

His brothers and sisters, all those who had challenged the Lilin in their quest to reunite with mother, to return to where they came from. It was a desprate wish they were all born with, a wish that will ultimately make them meet their end and seal their fate.

Iruel.

Leliel.

Bardiel.

Zeruel.

Arael.

Armisael.

His brothers and sisters, those who are still willing - or rather forced - to challenge Lilith's children in order to reach mother and fullfill their silent promise to her.

Tabris.

The clock is ticking, time's passing and soon it would be his turn to give his own life so he could live on; so they all could. That was his wish since the first loop and it always had been since.

The Lilin shouldn't have to die.

So he'll gladly give his life for them, for him.

Kaworu sighed. He'd always get this way on the Second Impact's fifteenth anniversary; fifteen years since the fateful day of his and his siblings' birth. For him it was a day of thinking about what was about to come and to honour his fallen siblings - even more so than usual. For the Lilin it was a day met with silence and sadness, a day to honour the countless deaths his birth had cost them.

Wind was blowing through his hair, it made him shiver comfortly and he closed his eyes, trying to enjoy the warmth of the sun above; it reminded him of mother.

As strange as it may sound but the call wasn't some cold whisper clawing in his mind like many Lilin thought it was. No the call was hope. The hope to find mother's embrace and love.

Adam loved her children dearly, she always did. And so her call wasn't something evil, it was when she hoped to take her children's hand and guide them to her. The angels were children - not any diffrent from Lilin - hoping to find what was taken from them years ago.

Suddenly Kaworu's thoughts were ripped from his mind, something hitting him fullforce. It was a feeling, a feeling of warmth and love coming deep from within his heart.

'You've suffered a lot my son, I'm sorry. I hope you can bring him the happiness you want to give him so badly this time. But don't forget, whatever happens, I love you my child.'

Kaworu sat down, breathing heavily. His chest rising and falling quickly and for some reason unknown to him tears filled his eyes. This had never happened before, so why now?

And there was a feeling, the featherly light feeling of an embrace holding him close, soothing him, calming his mind and racing heart.

'Happy birthday, Tabris'

A single heartbeat.

'And a happy birthday to all my children.'

Suddenly the tears wouldn't stop, hand clapsed over his mouth to silence the sobs that rippled through his entire body and made him tremble. Kaworu never felt anything like this. He knew love but this was diffrent, oh so very diffrent from the love he knew.

He threw his head back and laughed with every fiber of his being when he had figured it out; he was happy. Kaworu didn't know how long it took him to calm down, maybe some minutes or maybe it was hours, who knew that really? But when he did he smiled, his face staring towards the blue sky, his smile widened.

'Thank you, mother.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
